Princess Peach's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Princess Peach is known for her disturbing farting abilities, but can she be able to hold it in for fifteen minutes after a bet with Mario? Find out!


**Princess Peach's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: After playing game upon game upon game within _Super Smash Brothers Melee _as Princess Peach Toadstool, I have noticed how Sakurai and the developers programmed Peach. Not only does she use half of her attacks with her butt, but it also seems like she's farting whenever she uses her Peach Bomber attack, her most powerful move. So, to sort of answer this predicament, I have decided to write this little one-shot... hopefully to explain why Peach seemingly farts in _Super Smash Brothers Melee_ and in _Super Smash Brothers Brawl_. Enjoy!

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Hoo boy... who would have thought that this would be one of my most popular fanfics? And speaking of which on that note, do you REALLY want to know just how popular it is? Search "Princess Peach fart" on Google, this fanfic is the FIRST thing that pops up. Yeah... look at that, a fanfic about Princess Peach farting made me more well known... well, I don't mean to gloat, but I decided to make this bigger (and slightly better, if it's even possible), so that those who are reading can feel more in depth with it. Why? Because I feel as if it's my honor to update what may be one of my most famous works. And hey, I might as well continuously update secretly for all you folks out there, since you love this fanfic so much. And I pretty much said my piece of the pie. Enjoy! And speaking of which... IT'S EVEN MORE POPULAR NOW. THANKS FOR THE FREE HITS, GOOGLE.

WARNING: This has some sort of out of character for Princess Peach, due to the added characteristic that she loves farting. Die-hard Peach fans, consider this especially, because we don't want you to go Charizard on the writer.

Disclaimer: Princess Peach, Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Princess Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Birdo, Lucario, Popo, Pikachu, Mr. Game-And-Watch, and other characters/references belong to Nintendo.

**Extra Note: YESZ, this is the final update for this story, in all honesty, cross my heart. So for all of you who so badly want to do a dramatic reading of this... well... go ahead. No skin off my bones. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Princess Peach... she always had problems with her farting..._

Princess Peach giggled as she bent over, wearing her pink short shorts as she released a loud poot that shook the entire Peach Dome, causing the stadium to collapse on itself. Peach giggled as she stained her pink short shorts, a brown stain appearing right here her-

"HEY, THIS IS RATED TEEN, YOU PERVERTS," Toadsworth shouted as he then passed out due to the horrible smell that came from Peach's fart.

_Princess Peach knew how to stink up the Mushroom Kingdom... and in turn, she knew how to ruin it in the process..._

A loud earthquake devastated the entire capital of Toad Town as Princess Peach's Castle collapsed, going immediately into rubble as Peach gasped, doing her business on the royal toilet. Having let out a loud fart, she giggled as another loud fart shook the kingdom, causing the civilians to run around panicking as all of the surrounding buildings collapsed. Mario and Luigi, who were watching the mayhem from their house, both face palmed each other as they moaned.

_But above all... Princess Peach began taking advantage of her loud, destructive farting... using it in some of her moves such as the infamous Peach Bomber..._

Peach giggled as she performed her Peach Bomber, the pink hearts farting out of her butt as Captain Falcon, Sonic, and R.O.B. moaned in pain from the immense damage as Waluigi, who was summoned as an Assist Trophy, simply sat at one of the tables nearby the crate cafe in Delfino Plaza, rolling his eyes.

_But above all... Princess Peach was completely aware of her farting. You could say, her immense farting came as the result of her birth._

"Aww, isn't she such a cutie?" Young Toadsworth stated as he tickled Baby Peach's stomach.

Baby Peach giggled as she released a loud fart, causing Young Toadsworth to faint as all of the other Toads gasped in shock, their jaws dropping to the floor literally. Baby Mario, Baby Toad, and Baby Daisy bursted into laughter while Baby Luigi cried, with Baby Daisy farting loudly shortly afterwards. Baby Donkey Kong simply scratched his head as he munched on his yellow banana.

_Princess Peach's constant loud farting has managed to rub onto others... such as Princess Daisy..._

Princess Daisy groaned as she released a huge fart, the elevator holding her and several other business people exploding as they were sent blasting off again into the sky.

_...And Toadette..._

Toadette blushed madly as she closed her eyes, her two hands up covering her mouth as her loud fart lifted up her pink short skirt, causing several of the young Toad boys around her, including Toad himself, to get an erection.

"So what if she's my sister? That was freaking hot," Toad admitted as he smiled, giving a thumbs up sign to the camera.

"Toad!" Toadette shouted in both dismay and embarrassment as she glanced at Toad, who shrugged as a result.

_...And Ashley..._

"Watch this," Ashley told Red as she bent over a campfire, lifting her red dress as she farted loudly. The flames of the campfire became so intense, it burnt down the entire mansion. Sadly, another loud fart from Ashley's haunted butt ended up burning the entirety of Diamond City, engulfing all of its citizens. Except Ashley, who managed to survive on her farts. Sadly, poor Red was the first to die.

"...Anyone there?' Ashley muttered as she looked around, shrugging as she farted again, accidentally killing herself in the process.

_...And... you know what? Screw this bullshit. Princess Peach farts a lot. That's all you need to know. And yes, she shits herself most of the time it happens. So now that we have that out of the way, enjoy what happens when Princess Peach goes through her biggest farting problem yet..._

_

* * *

_

_One Month And Fourteen Days Ago..._

Princess Peach giggled as she locked her door, wearing nothing but a pink revealing shirt, which showed off her large boobs, and tight, skinny blue-colored jeans, something that she greatly encouraged. She giggled as she turned on the camera, making it apparent that was was, in fact, going to record herself.

"I know you boys like it when I do sexy things…" Peach stated calmly as she giggled, winking once more as she bent down, placing both of her hands on her butt. "But you never have been aroused by anything like this…!"

Peach ripped a loud fart as she sighed greatly, giggling as she winked at the camera, shaking her fat ass.

"Oh… you like that one, don't you, big boy?" Peach teased as she placed her right finger in her mouth, "Now… get a load of this!"

Peach placed her entire butt on the camera, farting louder than a blasting fog horn as it caused the entire camera to shake. A tiny brown smudge appeared in the very middle of Peach's jeans.

"Woo, did you feel the force of that one!" Peach commented as she got on her back, holding her legs, "Let's see you boys try to do a barrel roll over this…" She grunted as she closed her eyes, sticking out her tongue as a loud fart shredded its way out, going like a lawn mower on crack. The poop stain on Peach's butt got bigger, much to her delight, of which made her butt feel junkier.

"Got a friend in France? Here, you can see him!" Peach stated as she purposely pulled up her pants, her next fart roaring out like a lion having an orgasm with a tiger. She giggled as she waved her left hand around her butt, the poop smear getting bigger with every subsequent fart. She continued doing several sexy poses while farting loudly, including raising her right leg as she had her butt facing the camera, rolling her eyes over in deliguth.

"And that's just the beginning," Peach giggled naughtily as he continued farting loudly, ripping a juicy poot as she slowly pulled off her tight blue jeans, revealing her bright pink panties, which was heavily stained by her poop. "I'm so mushy, gushy, and gross, I think I'll-"

"Hey Peach, what's going on…" Master Hand interrupted as he entered the scene, exclaiming loud enough to shake the entire mansion, "OH SWEET GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"M-M-M-MASTER HAND!" Peach exclaimed as she screamed in horror, pulling her jeans back up as her last fart shook the entire mansion, causing it to collapse on itself. Luckily, Crazy Hand was able to rebuilt the mansion magically with ease, but it stunk for a few days as a result.

Even worse, Peach's entire room was covered in poop. Master Hand was out unconscious. And Peach herself, who was covered in her own poop, did nothing but giggle as small trumpet-like farts came out of her dirty rear.

_One Month And Three Days Ago..._

Princess Peach was singing out loud in her room, "**HARMONY HARMONY OH LOVE!**" Sadly, it was so loud, high pitched, and annoying that it caused Link, Marth, Roy, and Ike to all fail at trying to commit suicide. Taking no chances, Toon Link entered into the room, wearing a pink parka he stole from Nana.

"Hey Peach..." Toon Link spoke as he coughed, rubbing the back of his head as he was already embarrassed from wearing the parka in front of someone, especially in front of Peach, "Can you stop all this singing... it really hurts my ears..."

Peach ignored Toon Link as she bent down, farting so loud it blew Toon Link's entire body from the front off, revealing his skeleton. Toon Link quickly looked in a mirror, screaming as he ran around, bumping into random objects as Peach giggled.

"Tee hee hee! Now no one will doubt my awesomeness!" peach giggled as she picked up a stuffed baby doll that looked like Ness, doing a cute anime face as she squealed, "Imma call you babby! Gee gee gee gee!"

"NO, NO, NO, NO." Waluigi suddenly stormed in the room, punching Peach in the face as he angrily screamed while pointing at her, "NO. FUCKING. BABBY. NO. WE ARE NOT DOING IT."

"Too late," Ness giggled uncontrollably as he accidentally lost control of his bladder, pooping himself. Peach bursted into giggling while Waluigi slammed his head on the left wall for several times, with Ness eventually laughing as well, despite soiling himself.

_Three Weeks Ago..._

Princess Peach was doing some stretches in the gym, bending down as she released a loud fart that caused several of the sports equipment to explode. Looking at her pink short shorts, which had a brown stain on it, Peach giggled as she leaned back, a nice, wet fart escaping.

"Doesn't this girl get tired of pooping her pants?" One of the two green-shelled Koopa Troopas watching asked the other, as they sipped some soda. Another loud fart erupted from Peach's butt like a volcano, causing the entire gym to shake as an anvil landed on the two Koopas, knocking them dead.

"That's nice," Peach stated as she pointed at the two dead Koopas, giggling with glee as she then pointed at her butt, "But check out my doubles." Peach let loose another loud fart that caused part of the ceiling above her to land directly on her, knocking her out, while her butt was sticking out in the air, releasing a fart frenzy unlike any other.

_Two Weeks Ago..._

Princess Peach was driving around on Luigi Circuit, passing by Bowser Jr. as she taunted the young Koopa with her stunts. She was wearing her bright pink jumpsuit, performing a trick as she went up the ramp, landing back on the ground as she went over the zippers. Seeing Funky Kong on the Flame Runner directly behind her, Peach halted, jumping off of her Mach Bike and landing on Funky's face, landing a loud, juicy fart on the funky ape as he swerved out of control, knocking out the other racers. Peach giggled as she jumped back on her Mach Bike, using a powerful fart to boost her over the finish line.

"Princess Peach is Number One! ...And the only racer to pass," A Lakitu commented as he watched Peach waving to the audience, farting as much as she could while the other racers, who were piled on top of one another, failed to get out of their mess, blocking the booster area.

Peach came around, noticing the wreck. Smirking, Peach jumped off her Mach Bike, taking out an angry fused Bo-Bomb as she placed it within the confines of her peachy peach-shaped butt, running to the other racers. Pulling out a match and lighting it, Peach laughed evilly as she bent down, placing the match right near the Bo-Bomb, farting out loud like a bellowing hunchback whale getting its dick cut off as the racers were all blasted into oblivion, screaming for their lives as the entire area exploded, bursting into flames as Peach landed on her face, her butt wounded from the fart explosion. The audience gasped as they panicked, running out of their seats as they were knocked out by the astonishing smell of Peach's powerful fart.

The Lakitu face palmed himself as he flew away, trying to get away from Luigi Circuit as possible. Just two minute and thirteen seconds later, Luigi came by, screaming in despair as his entire circuit was ruined, bursting into tears that were like waterfalls, bawwing loudly as a green-shelled Noki was quick to comfort him.

_One Week Ago..._

Princess Peach groaned as she released a huge fart that shook the entire Super Smash Brothers Mansion like an earthquake. Needless to say, not only did the place smell bad as a result, but the entire foundation of the building collapsed.

"Princess Peach Toadstool!" Everyone shouted angrily as they all emerged from the shattered bricks, all of them in their pajamas.

Princess Peach, who was somehow wearing her biker outfit, only giggled innocently as she blushed, ripping another loud fart as all she said was, "Heh heh! 'Scuse me."

Mario shook his head in disgust, while Bowser grabbed some earplugs and stuck them in between his horns, sighing of relief as he fell back in the pile of shattered bricks, going right back to sleep without hearing the loud rumbles of Peach's farts.

Master Hand teleported to the scene, gasping in shock of what happened at the mansion. Needless to say, he immediately fainted, and was sent to the hospital.

Crazy Hand coughed as he then proclaimed, "Well, with my brother out knocked and cold, it looks like I'm in charge-" He was then blasted out unconscious by Peach's loud fart.

"Damn it Peach, learn to control yourself, you unsanitary woman!" Pit shouted in disgust as Ike shook his head, stating in a depressed tone, "Well, at least when we're dead, we won't need air..."

Link was about to comment, but another loud fart from Peach caused the ground to break into half, sucking Link down as he fell in the pit. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong laughed, when they were knocked down into the pit by an incoming barrel.

_Four Days Ago..._

Princess Peach was strolling down the lobby, humming to herself as she released some musical farts, all of which sounded like they could be perfectly replicated with a deep toned tuba. Peach stopped at the last door to her right, peeking in, to see King DeDeDe and Escargoon, as well as Meta Knight, talking to the Nightmare Enterprises Salesman.

"How can I help you, King DeDeDe?" The NME salesman asked as he adjusted his glasses.

King DeDeDe cleared his throat as he held up a picture of Peach, exclaiming, "I need a monstah ta clobbah dis here Peachy!"

The NME salesmen laughed as he shrugged. "That's what we do best at NME."

Escargoon folded his arms as he rolled his eyes. "Be sure to get it with a money back guarantee..."

Peach was giggling so loud, it attracted attention, causing Meta Knight to burst the door down as he grabbed Peach and repeatedly drop kick her, slashing her at DeDeDe, who held her by the grip of her neck.

"Aha!" DeDeDe stated as he laughed, stating in his texan accent, "Neva mind, NME! I'll handle this chick by myself!"

Escargoon rubbed the back of his head, gulping as he hesitated, pointing at Peach, "Be careful, your majesty... I don't think she's kidding around..."

DeDeDe laughed as he knocked Escargoon in the back of the head, reassuring him, "Don't worry! Why, I'll whip this princess here faster than a jackrabbit on a-"

Peach released a loud, earth shattering fart that shook the room, breaking free from DeDeDe as she grabbed his mallet, smashing him on the head. Escargoon gasped in horror as he hid behind Meta Knight, who was ready to fight, but Peach chucked several turnips at him, causing him to retreat. Escargoon screamed as he ran out of the room, not wanting to get a beating. Peach grinned as she turned around, picking up DeDeDe's head.

"You need a time out, Mr. Penguin," Peach giggled as she pulled off her dress, revealing nothing but her granny laced pink panties, her butt perfectly shaped as she stuffed DeDeDe's head in the entire way, farting as loud as possible as DeDeDe's whole body was literally blasted off of him. After two minutes and fifteen seconds of farting, Peach released a cute little poot that released DeDeDe's separated head, which was bleeding from the loss of his bulky body. Peach giggled as she turned off the television screen, skipping back into the hall in nothing but her underwear.

* * *

_Exactly One Week Later, after the mansion has been successfully restored..._

It was a nice warm, sunny Spring day at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, of which the day was Thursday, in the afternoon. All of the thirty five plus Smashers were hanging around the beautiful park that their mansion was settled on, having a good time on their hands. We now cut to Princess Peach, who's amongst chatting with Princess Daisy, Toadette, and Birdo.

"So yeah, I told him, 'Oh yeah! Why don't you go stick a turnip up your crotch!'" Peach stated as she laughed, sipping some of the tea that Birdo brewed.

Daisy laughed as she waved her right hand towards Peach. "Oh, Peachy, that's too hilarious! Well, it was a nice chat overall, but I think I'll be going..." She stretched her arms as she then farted loudly.

Everyone froze as they looked around, turning to face Daisy, who blushed as she giggled, waving her right hand above her butt as the smell wafted towards them.

"Whoopsie Oopsie, I think I made a poopsie!" Daisy admitted in a cute fashion as she farted loudly again, bursting into laughter as she held her stomach, the farts pooting their way out of her tomboyish butt.

Birdo and Toadette glanced at each other and sighed as they shook their heads, heading back into the mansion as they said their goodbyes while Peach smiled and joined in with Daisy.

"They're too crazy, those two farting females, even for me..." Birdo muttered as she folded her arms, shaking her head with pity and disgust as she went to the southwestern direction.

Toadette folded her arms as well as she headed towards the northeastern direction, telling herself, "Jeeze... and I thought my farting was bad..."

Back with the two princesses, Peach was showing how much farting she was capable of unleashing, sticking her butt onto Daisy's face, farting loudly as Daisy managed to pull away, the two girls laughing their heads off.

"That's nothing," Daisy retorted as she held up her legs, releasing a fart that played like a badly timed deep tuba. She grinned as Peach folded her arms in jealousy.

"Oh yeah?" Peach retorted as she pointed her pink dressed butt at Daisy, her butt crack visible. "Get a loud of this!" Bending over, peach struggled hard as she released a loud fart, the pink gas smacking Daisy right in the face.

The Smashers groaned in disgust as they all headed westward, leaving the mansion be as Peach laughed victoriously while tapping her butt with her right hand, farting loudly again.

"I like a good challenge," Daisy admitted as she smiled, nudging Peach by the right shoulder as she placed both her arms on her stomach and bent over, farting loud enough to cause a brown stain to appear on her yellow dress.

Both princesses looked at the brown stain in shock, as it was apparent that Daisy sharted herself.

"I can shart myself, too!" Peach exclaimed as she farted loud enough to outdo a foghorn, a ship's blow horn, and an orchestra of tubas. Much to her delight, a brown stain also appeared on her perfectly pink dress.

"Isn't a ship's blow horn the same as a foghorn?" A random young Kritter boy asked as he was grabbed by Peach, stuffed into her butt as she farted him into oblivion, twinkling in the clear blue sky above like a bright star.

Daisy giggled as she and Peach laughed playfully, both having a farting contest to outdo each other, getting louder, ranchier, and nastier along as they did it. Most of the Smashers managed to see this, and they moved away further, knowing Princess Peach and her love for farting all but too well.

"Darn princesses, tooting all over the place..." Pit commented as he practiced bowing with Toon Link, who simply grunted in agreement.

"Don't they think that it's gross to be farting like that outside the bathroom?" Lucas commented as he then tripped, landing on his face, which caused Ness, Popo, and Nana to laugh and giggle.

Waluigi, who was doing some exercises, alongside Lucario and Bowser, ran past the two farting princesses and muttered to himself as he tried his best to ignore them, with the other two Smashers doing the same, albeit without the muttering. Birdo and Toadette watched Peach and Daisy trying to outfart each other from the windows inside the Smash Mansion, looking at each other.

"Should we make them stop, or should we not bother?" Toadette suggested as she titled her head to the right.

Birdo simply sighed as she shook her head. "Oh, let them be. They always find some ridiculous ways to have fun." Was what Birdo suggested as she and Toadette decided to play a round of Mario Kart Wii in the Smashers' living room, hooking up the high definition, wide screen television set as they both sat down on the red couch.

Several minutes later, while both princesses managed to pull off very successfully loud farts, the two were beginning to get exhausted, and they took a little break, sitting down on the clear cut grass, oblivious to the flatulence they expelled from their royal butts.

"So, doing anything special tomorrow?" Daisy asked curiously as she moved her butt up a bit and farted a loud, smelly one.

Peach thought for a moment, before clapping her hands together as she remembered. "Oh yeah! Mario and Luigi are taking me to the city tomorrow!" She sighed as she closed her eyes while placing her hands on her face, farting in addition to the sigh. "It's going to be so much fun... I can't wait..." She then began chuckling evilly as she added, "And not only that, but I'll bring my deadly farts with me... better chow down on the beans, burritos, and bean burritos tonight!" She then began cackling evilly, catching Daisy's attention.

"...Okay then!" Daisy exclaimed as she laughed alongside Peach, apparent thunder booming as the two princesses both farted alongside each other, their farts and frightening laughters syncing with each other

* * *

_The Next Day, the Day Everyone Would Never Forget..._

It was another nice, warm, sunny Spring day at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, and today just so happened to be Friday, in the afternoon. It was also recently stopping with the rain, of which allowed the sun to shine up the wetness of the outside areas. Most of the Super Smash Brothers and Super Smash Sisters were enjoying their day as they decided to spend their time walking around the Oval Park. But for Mario and Luigi, they were cautious when they brought Peach along with her, because they were heading out to the District of Nintendo City, and they knew that Peach was full of powerful gas that was ready to blow from her buttocks. All - or, in this case, _almost_ all - of the Smashers were fully aware about Princess Peach and her disturbing obsession with farting, and whenever a tournament happened at the mansion, they would try and flee the stage before going up against Peach, in fear that she would let loose a deadly one. Anyway, the plucky, fart-loving princess was now on her way with her two escorts towards the exit of western Oval Park and to the eastern entrance to the District of Nintendo City.

"Mamma mia, Mario, what are we going to do?" Luigi whispered to Mario as he eyed Peach cautiously, "What if Peach lets out a big one while we're in the middle of the city?"

Mario tried his best to calm Peach down. "Luigi, it's all in her head. The worst thing that could happen is if someone encourages her to fight, and she uses her Peach Bomber..." He gulped, "Then her flatulence could be worse because of the fiery explosion..."

PFFFFFFT! Mario and Luigi both moaned in disgust as they heard Peach let out a sigh of relief after passing gas. The two brothers turned to Peach and protested, "Princess Peach! That was rude and crude!"

"And that rhymed!" A random Koopa chimed, only to be blasted off again into the sky by another loud fart from Peach, who bent down on purpose. After that, Peach stood up.

"Come on, dawg, don't be like this," Mario stated as he folded his arms, shaking his head with disgust.

Luigi nodded in agreement, eating up a bowl of losta spaghetti on the dirty ground. "Yeah, Princess. Have some dignity, for the love of Batman." He was then randomly beaten up by Garfield, who was angry that Luigi stole his spaghetti.

Peach, however, only giggled, waving her right hand at Mario and Luigi. "Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Besides, better out than in!" She continued giggling as she winked to Mario and Luigi, and continued skipping along.

Mario and Luigi gave each other odd and cautious looks as they cautiously followed Peach towards the western direction, exiting the Oval Parks and heading into the District of Nintendo City. As they turned around the left corner on the sidewalk, Peach farted a bit more, much to the disgust and embarrassment of Mario and Luigi.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Mario, Luigi, and Peach anywhere?" Toad asked as he held a red enclosed instruction booklet, rubbing the back of his head, "Because Mario dropped this on the way out..."

Pikachu came towards Toad and simply explained, "Oh, the Mario Brothers took Princess Peach to the city." He then slightly cringed, muttering, "Boy, I hope the brothers can cope with Peach's gassy ass for the entire time..."

* * *

Princess Peach hummed as she pooted with a pose, people walking by looking at her in disgust. Peach ignored them as she continued strolling, with Mario and Luigi hiding their faces behind their colored caps in embarrassment. Peach stopped as she noticed a Gible nearby, who was looking at Peach like she was a large, deliciously juicy cheeseburger.

"Awww! Isn't it just cute!" Peach exclaimed as she ran over to the Gible, bending down as her next fart played like a tuba, the sound echoing across the area. She giggled uncontrollably as she poked the Gible's face, who was rather annoyed.

"Peach, that's not a good idea..." Mario advised as he gulped, his eyes widened as Luigi was trembling in fear.

Peach chucked the Gible up in the air, who latched his powerful teeth into Peach's succulent rear. Peach glanced behind her, screaming as Gible crunched down on her butt, running around screaming as the pain was horrible beyond belief. Peach stopped as she aimed her butt upwards, farting a loud, deadly fart that smelled worse than over nine thousand rotten eggs, but the Gible continued biting, not giving up. Peach screamed in horror as she took out her frying pan and began smacking the Gible on the head, with each hit being harder than the last. Yet this did not stop the Gible, either.

"Nothing is working!" Peach screamed in horror as she continued smacking the Gible on the head with her hard frying pan, farting loudly as well as the Gible hung on.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other, giving each other an odd look as a Garchomp nearby the bushes was laughing his head off, his scissor-like arms crossed.

"That's mah boi!" The Garchomp father pleaded as he clapped his son Gible's effort, who was not letting Peach go. He then started to heartily laugh as he dropped some of his red wine that he apparently was holding in his strange, bluish goblet.

Mario groaned as he slapped his forehead, telling Luigi, "Well, I'm not going to like it, but it's the only way we can get on with our stroll..." Gulping as he adjusted his red cap, Mario approached the Gible, letting a red fireball as he held it nearby Peach's butt. "All right Peach, now!"

Peach nodded as she placed away her frying pan, struggling hard as she released a powerful fart that completely incinerated the Gible and Mario, who turned into a pile of ash. Peach blushed as Luigi gathered up the pile of ash that was formerly Mario, placing in a green-colored 1-Up Mushroom as Mario returned to normal, gasping for air while the Garchomp father dropped his jaw in awe and disbelief, his son no where to be seen.

"Gible? Gible!" Garchomp exclaimed as he searched the place for his son, without any luck. Looking up at the sky, he screamed, shaking the entire area, "**GIBLE!**"

* * *

Samus sighed as she sat on the couch, wearing her blue-colored zero suit as Princess Zelda came in, sitting next to Samus. The two female Smashers looked at each other as they sighed.

"Why does Peach get to go on a stroll and we get stuck in this stupid old mansion?" Zelda pouted as she folded her arms, glancing at the old-fashioned wooden television set, which suddenly collapsed on itself.

Samus shrugged as she extended her legs. :Well, maybe Peach just wanted to do some exercising. After all, look how fat she is." She laughed as she raised her legs, holding them as she released a loud fart that shook the living room, sighing of relief as she smiled, turning to Zelda. "At least we can have the mansion to ourselves."

Zelda slightly blushed as her eyes widened. "Oh... Samus! I didn't know you could fart like that, too!"

Samus rolled her eyes as she placed her butt in front of Zelda, farting loudly as she explained, "Well, remember when I told you that I take long in the bathroom?"

Zelda slowly nodded as she pushed Samus's sexy farting butt away, pointing out the obvious, "But Samus, you don't ever use the bathroom in your games!"

Samus glared at Zelda as she slapped her across the face, stating, "Well duh, Zelda. No one takes a shit during the actual games. What do you think fanfics andfanart are for?"

Awkward silence. Samus let loose another big fart that ended up soiling her zero suit, a brown stain appearing on her butt as she got up and headed into the kitchen. Zelda sighed as she placed her right hand on her face, simply shaking as she wasn't used to the idea of characters like her and Samus doing unordinary things.

* * *

Peach grumbled as she placed a stack of ice cubes on her butt, which was starting to rapidly melt due to the frequency of Peach's farting. Mario and Luigi sighed as they all sat at a table outside within the park, looking up at the tall towering maple trees that stored sweet, sweet maple.

"Well, that was a rather inconvenient battle back there," Luigi stated as he sipped his lemonade, glancing at Peach. "I'm surprised your butt is able to handle that much damage."

Peach giggled as she waved her left hand at Luigi. "Oh Luigi, you don't know the true power within my butt!" She began farting as loud and long as possible as she explained in a rather dramatic voice, "My butt was crafted by the Gods above... it truly be the sight to see..."

Luigi narrowed his eyes as he shook his head. "Whatever. Are you sure that you're able to continue?"

"Of course!" Peach gasped as she stood up, her butt aimed at a beehive. Peach suddenly farted loudly like the roar of an angered Rhyperior, the bee hive's nest was knocked down, splattering into pieces on Peach's butt. The angered bees all buzzed around Peach, stinging her like no tomorrow. Peach screamed as she ran, farting all over the place as the bees chased her, which caused the trees to whither as all the surrounding plants and flowers began dying off.

Mario and Luigi simply looked at each other and shook their heads as they sighed. It was going to be a _very long_ day.

* * *

Several extremely, seemingly endlessly long minutes later back in the city, Princess Peach continued farting, with all the bystanders giving each other odd looks as they watched Peach casually stroll by, with Mario and Luigi looking down at their feet in shame as they followed. Eventually, Luigi had it, and he insisted Mario of the ensuing madness that had to end.

"Mario, this is going too far," Luigi muttered quietly to Mario as he noticed Peach stopping and farting louder, "If she continues passing gas like this, then she'll suffer through-"

"Luigi, relax," Mario assured to Luigi, his left eye winking and smiling, "I have an idea." He stated as he approached Peach and tapped the pink-clad human princess. "Oh Peach-a..."

Peach turned over to Mario, smiling. "Yes, Mario?" She let out a small poot, causing two Goomba lovers to run across the street and getting rolled over by the speeding vehicles on the traffic-filled street.

Mario motioned his left hand, and Peach bent down, causing her to accidentally fart louder for three seconds. Cringing a bit, Mario whispered into Peach's right ear, "Since you like farting a lot, how about you and me have a bet..."

Peach gave Mario a suspicious look. "What do you mean...?" She asked, not feeling right as she farted loudly, causing a nearby bus to crash into a bank, which caused a huge fire as a result.

Mario grinned, and he stated, "Oh, it's simple. If you can manage to not fart for fifteen minutes while we are walking around the District, then I'll bake you a vanilla cake!"

Peach gasped, and she squealed with joy. She then paused and asked Mario, "And if I happen to fart during the fifteen minutes...?"

Mario's left eyebrow rose as he chuckled. "Then you will have to clean the bathrooms back at the mansion! Is it a deal?" He held out his hand.

Peach thought for a moment, farting quietly as she did. Ignoring the bystanders who ran off coughing with the atrocious gas in their nostrils, Peach smiled and nodded, shaking Mario's hand. "Deal!"

Luigi let out a sigh of relief. He told himself, "This should be very interesting..."

* * *

Back at the mansion, Waluigi was having a conversation with Lucario, wanting to plan something big...

"All right, Lucario," Waluigi started as he pointed at a nicely drawn map he himself have crafted, "So we're going here for our annual pretzel celebration. I need all hands on for you to provide back up. Understand?"

Lucario facepalmed as he shook his head, groaning. "Waluigi, why can't we just get pretzels here? I mean, Mr. Game-And-Watch can't be all that bad-"

"**SILENCE!**" Waluigi commanded as he bonked Lucario on the head with his right fist, gritting his teeth as he calmed down, pointing at his map, "You and I both know that I despise Mr. Game-And-Watch's food. The guy can't cook to save his life."

Lucario nodded in agreement as he rubbed the bump he received on his head. "Man, you're telling me..."

Waluigi cleared his throat, and took out a stick, pointing at the map with it. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about paying it. I have a truckload of money in my basement. So with that settled, we're going to get exactly-"

"Hey, is that a map?" Popo peeped in as he ran towards it, kissing it as he sighed with pleasure. "Oh baby... how I do love this thing..."

"What. The. Hell." Lucario muttered as his jaw dropped, prompting Waluigi to grab Popo and slap the Eskimo boy silly.

"Do you mind! We're a bit busy here..." Waluigi snapped as his mouth was literally foaming.

Popo gulped, trembling with fright as he tried struggling to get free. "Oh! Mr. Waluigi, I did not mean to intrude on you or Lucario! I was just curious by your drawing!"

Waluigi stopped, dropping Popo as his face turned a pale white. "D-d-d-drawing? J-just a drawing? Why would you go and-" He slapped himself as he growled, grabbing Popo by the neck and pointing at his map. "Listen, kid. This ain't just no drawing. This is a map for us in the city!"

Popo blinked as he scratched his head curiously. "A map? I didn't know that." He shrugged as he asked, "Why did you draw a map, then? Couldn't you just get it from The Internet?"

Waluigi growled as he broke his stick in half. "I don't like using things from The Internet... it makes me look weak. And sassy." He shuddered at the mere thought of such.

Lucario chuckled as he folded his arms, shaking his head as he muttered, "Well, that's true."

"I wasn't talking to you, Lucario," Waluigi snapped as he rubbed his head, trying to calm himself down. "Easy, Waluigi... it's just pressure..."

Popo crossed both of his hands together as he held them behind his back, standing occasionally on his tiptoes as he then asked, "Are you heading to the city today? Because that sounds like fun!"

Waluigi glanced down at Popo, stating as he sighed, "Yes. We're just going there to get pretzels-"

"GLEE! I LOVE GOING TO THE CITY!" Popo squealed cutesy as he hugged Waluigi, grabbing Lucario's hands and moving them up and down swiftly with joy. "I haven't gone out of this old mansion in a while! A nice trip to the city may be all that I need-"

"Hold it, pipsqueak," Waluigi stated as he pulled Popo away from Lucario, bending down as he warned the young Smasher, "Look, we're not going anywhere special. We're just getting pretzels."

Popo's eyes sparkled brightly as he had the puppy eyed look. "Can I come huh can I come huh can I can I can I?"

Lucario laughed as he patted Waluigi's right shoulder, stating, "We could use a little extra back up in case things somehow get ugly..."

Waluigi eyed Popo, and then turned to his right to face Lucario. "Yeah, but with this kid, he'll drive me nuts... I don't think I can handle it..."

Lucario rolled his eyes back as he scoffed. "Heh! It certainly can't be worse than Princess Peach and her farts, can it?"

Waluigi shuddered with the thought of such. "Bleck... now that you mention it, I'd rather have an annoying kid who'll drive me insane than an annoying woman who's flatulence is even worse than all the garbage dumps in Nintendo City..." He rubbed his chin as he thought. 'Hmm... this is going to need some serious thinking..."

"Can I think with you?" Popo insisted, still having his cutesy puppy eyed look.

Lucario and Waluigi glanced each other, and then at Popo. They simply shrugged as the three headed into the kitchen, to grab a quick snack before heading out. Nearby the place where the three had their discussion, was Mr. Game-And-Watch, who was listening in on all the stuff Waluigi and Lucario stated about him.

"My cooking sucks, huh... I'll show them..." He warned as he angrily flipped the bird towards the three, before storming off. Of course, Waluigi and Lucario couldn't see or know that they were being flipped off, due to not knowing that Mr. Game-And-Watch was snoo**PING AS** usual, you see.

* * *

The bet has started, and the three human Smashers resumed walking again. Peach was starting to hum merrily, while Mario and Luigi counted how many minutes have passed. So far, so good, they thought to themselves, as two minutes managed to pass. When they entered into a coffee shop, Peach was desperate to let out a poot, but remembering the bet, she frowned and managed to hold it in. Leaving the coffee shop with coffee and delicious, soft sugar cookies, Peach munched on her sweets while Mario and Luigi sipped their drinks, disposing them in a trash can nearby.

Nearly two minutes later, and the two plumbers and the fart-loving princess as heading uphill on Koradie Avenue, connecting to Phillips Street and Dinner Boulevard. Peach was trying to see if she could release some gas without Mario or Luigi noticing, but she knew that it'd be risky. She also tried to avoid eye contact with any bathroom signs, because by the gurgle of her stomach, she knew that she could poot at any moment. Being constant, Peach suddenly told Mario and Luigi...

"Can I please do my Peach Bomber move?" Peach begged as she sniveled, trying to convince the Mario Brothers.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other, laughing heartily for several seconds as they suddenly stopped, and then glared angrily back at Peach, folding their arms in disgust.

"**NO.**" Mario protested in anger after turning around his right shoulder, referencing his role in Hotel Mario as he then placed his firm hands on his well-balanced hips, "You just want to try and release your bad gas through your butt attack so that you can enjoy it!"

"Yeah, and besides," Luigi added, shaking his right index finger at Peach, "Not only will you embarrass us and yourself, but the people passing by us will give all three of us odd looks if you do it..."

Peach sighed. She then looked up frowning, asking in a cute voice, "Can I at least bump you gently with my butt?"

_**"NO!"**_ Mario and Luigi shouted angrily, their caps flying off and then coming back gently as they turned around and stomped off forwards. Peach moaned, and she followed, sulking as she held in her explosive gas with sorrow.

"Only twelve minutes left..." Peach muttered to herself, sighing as she looked up at the clear blue sky, which gave way for a cloudy front, which, in turn, released several snowflakes down onto the ground.

"Sheesh, and I thought the CD-I references we do were bad..." Luigi muttered to Mario, who nodded his head in agreement. Suddenly, lotsa spaghetti fell from the sky, landing on both Mario and Luigi, causing Peach to burst into laughter.

* * *

Waluigi, Lucario, and Popo were out on the streets of Nintendo City's western district, trying to find where the secret stash of pretzels was. Popo was too busy making love to the map, causing Waluigi and Lucario to drag him as the two taller characters did the thinking on their own.

"I think the pretzels are somewhere within these buildings..." Waluigi whispered to Lucario as he turned around, punching a nearby steel building down into pieces. As the tall steel building collapsed in front of them, Waluigi looked down with distraught as there were no pretzels sighted at all. "Damn. And I was close, too."

Lucario patted Waluigi on the back, reassuring him, "Don't worry, Waluigi. I'm sure the pretzels are somewhere near here..." He turned around, to see that Popo wasn't there. "Wha... where's Popo?"

Waluigi tapped Lucario on the shoulder, pointing up at the sky. Lucario looked up, his eyes widened as Popo was riding on top of an airplane, smashing the plane with his hammer as he placed in dents within the airplane. The passengers inside screamed for their lives as the airplane headed downhill, crashing into a thirty eight story wooden building, causing it to explode in flames. Waluigi and Lucario both stayed in their places as smoke surrounded them, people running for their lives passing around them as Popo came crashing down, landing in an ice cream kart, which started spiraling downhill.

"Should we get him?" Lucario suggested as he nudged Waluigi, grinning like a magnificent bastard.

Waluigi rubbed his chin, shrugging as he replied, "Well, not really. But what the hell, let's see what happens." He and Lucario both pulled out some rainbow-colored snowboards as they started to grind on the railings on each side of the street, with Waluigi on the right side and Lucario on the left. Both of them turned around to the right, both bumping into a set of brick walls.

Popo looked back, laughing his head off as he pointed, before going upwards into the air. The ice cream kart went spiraling into a fiery pit, exploding into bits and pieces as Popo attempted to fly, failing miserably. He screamed girlishly as he fell into the pit, where it burns!

"...This... didn't... go as planned..." Lucario muttered as he and Waluigi both popped out of the brick wall, falling on the ground like flat pieces of paper.

* * *

Mario, Luigi, and Peach were halfway through the dare Mario has placed on the fart loving princess, the trio of them stopping by a well known restaurant in the district of the northwestern section of Nintendo City, with Mario and Luigi deciding to do some actual plumbing.

"Now Peach, you just stay here and relax," Mario began as he pulled out an old, rusty wrench.  
"Don't dare to try and sneak out a fart…" Luigi interviened as he smacked his right hand with his own rusty wrench, narrowing his eyes at Peach.

"…And we'll be right back after these plumbings," Mario stated as he winked, both he and Luigi heading to the sewers directly below them as they shouted with joy, landing in the disgusting sewer water.

Peach sighed out of boredom as she sat on a silver pallet trash can, both of her hands on her face as she shook her head. "If I'm unable to fart during this, then how am I going to get maxinum enjoyment out of waiting?" She groaned as she rubbed her stomach, which was growling angry at her. "I know, I know… just wait, my pet. Your time will come shortly…" She glanced across the street at the fancy restaurant, where she easily recognized two well known Capcom females – Chun Li and Roll.

"Well, Roll, I do seem to enjoy these new clothes you brought me," Chun Li commented as she rubbed her large boobs in the light blue shirt that she was given, rubbing her hands all the way down to her large waists as she commented, "Though I do prefer my usual Street Fighter clothes… not that it's offensive, is it?"

Roll giggled, waving her left hand innocently at Chun Li. "Of course not, Chun Li! You just happen to look great in those jeans!"

Chun Li murmured as she glanced behind, her infamous butt well fitted into those tight blue jeans? "Yeah… but that's the thing… do my jeans make my butt look big?" She asked as she rubbed her hands on her butt, prompting a squeaky fart out of it.

"Well…" Roll trailed off as she slightly blushed, rubbing the back of her head. "They do, but I want to make it sound like a compliment…"

Chun Li gasped with excitement. "They do? Oh joy!" She leant forward, going over the table as she grabbed Roll's hands, glancing right into her face. "Tell me more!"

Roll was caught by surprise as she was literally back in her wooden chair. "Wow! I didn't know that you were happy to have a big butt, Chun Li!" She giggled as she sighed. "Oh, how I which my butt was as big or glamorous as yours…"

Peach scoffed as she folded her arms in jealously, shaking her head. "Grumble mumble… Chun Li thinks she has more package in hers than mine… I oughta…"

Chun Li commented as she laughed, her butt pointed in the air, much to the dismay of just about everyone at the restaurant. "Oh Roll, it's easy to have a butt as mine. You just have to dedicate yourself to getting into shape!" She gave her butt one grand slap, which sadly was the trigger.

Much to Peach's surprise, Chun Li farted out of gigantic proportions, her tight jeans-wearing butt farting out green methane like no tomorrow as the loud low-pitched sound shook the entire area. Sounding almost like five fog horns, two hundred seventy two loud tubas, over nine thousand car alarms, and practically a mishmash of just about every single sound there was in entirety, including the standard typical cartoon fart itself, unironically enough, Chun Li's butt farted the entire restaurant into its demise, causing everyone to be either knocked out cold or killed on the spot, with only Chun Li's butt sticking out. Peach gasped as her eyes widened, a red blush coming across her face as she felt aroused by the gassy spectale, one more fart blowing its way out of the tight jeans Chun Li wore as she fell off the trash can, landing on her own butt. Peach rubbed her butt, groaning just as Mario and Luigi jumped out of the rubble, being covered in black goop and other disgusting sewer objects.

"Well, Peach, my dear, we cleared the sewers in tip top shape!" Mario confirmed as she smiled, holding a plunger in his right hand as he turned around, dropping his jaw in disbelief. "But what in the name of all mushrooms happened here!"

Luigi turned around, taking off his monocle as his mustache dropped in shock. "Looks like someone had too much of a party and wrecked the whole place…"

"It wasn't me this time! Honest!" Peach pleaded as she gulped, being dragged away from the spot by Mario and Luigi, who didn't bother to clean themselves off until the next spot.

* * *

King DeDeDe was pacing back and forth in his personal room in the mansion, grumbling as Escargoon watched from the throne, reading a book he pulled up. After a few minutes of pacing, DeDeDe snapped his fingers together, laughing heartily as he wrapped his arm around Escargoon.

"Escargoon! I got it!" DeDeDe explained as he widely grinned, his brain turning on.

Escargoon sighed as he placed his book down, rolling his eyes. "What could it be this time, your majesty? Something stupid like ordering another monster? Using your head instead of your mallet for once?"

DeDeDe smashed Escargoon on the head with his left fist as he placed both of his hands behind him, looking up at his blank wide-screen television screen. "Escargoon, you know how much of a nuisance dat dere Peach is, so Imma sending a spy to take her out…" He chuckled as he turned around, pointing to the left to reveal Meta Knight. "And with all of the precautions taken upon this task, I have paid Meta Knight to go and accomplish this deed!"

Escargoon narrowed his eyes as his arms flopped from side to side. "Meta Knight? You're really going to send out Meta Knight to be snoo**ping as** usual around Peach?"

Meta Knight simply took a bow as he pulled out the Galaxia Sword. "Don't fret, Escargoon. This will be an extremely easy task. After all…" His eyes grew yellow as he jumped out of the window, flappingoff towards Nintendo City, "Whereas Peach is literally at the bottom of low tier, I am the superior god tier."

DeDeDe continued heartily laughing while Escargoon placed both of his hands on his head, shaking his head in disbelief as he knew this wouldn't be a good idea to begin with.

* * *

Waluigi, Lucario, and Popo were together again, having made it to the harbor section of Nintendo City. After grinding downhill and escaping from the incoming traffic with their lives, the three characters found themselves in a rather unlikely situation.

"All right, Lucario, give me the low down on the area we are in, Popo, you go and search for any pretzels," Waluigi commanded as he pulled out some binoculars and looked towards the eastern direction, seeing a faint object in the sky heading towards him. "What in the blazes..."

Suddenly, Meta Knight crashed into the three characters, landing on Popo's face, who giggled uncontrollably.

"I can see your blue face," Popo cooed as he was punched across the face.

Meta Knight growled, his eyes turning blue as he adjusted his mask. Coughing a bit, Meta Knight stated, "Hey, have you seen Peach anywhere here?"

Lucario folded his arms, shaking his head. "Afraid not, Meta Knight. Why, what are the charges on her account?"

Meta Knight rubbed his back as he shrugged. "I don't know. I was just payed to be a spy." He walked past Waluigi and Lucario as he headed into the nearby pizza parlor.

Waluigi folded his arms as he turned to Lucario. "Well, that was rather stupid. Now what"

Lucario rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Errr... continue our search for some pretzels?"

"Yippee!" Popo exclaimed as he tore off his blue parka, revealing his blue underwear as he started streaking. Waluigi and Lucario both slapped their faces as they started chasing Popo all over the place, much to the hilarity of the watchers.

* * *

Approximately five minutes later, Peach was holding a red-and-pink-colored, heart-shaped box of chocolate in her arms, eating up the chocolate with delight as Mario and Luigi chatted with each other, the two brothers playing Pokemon Diamond and Pearl on their own color-coordinated Nintendo DS, respectfully. Peach was trying her best not to let out a cute little poot, but she knew that she wanted to, much to her dismay because the plumbers would give her an odd look.

Six minutes later, Peach and the Mario Brothers were running down the sidewalk screaming as several black-colored crows flew after them. Peach was tempted to fart to get rid of the birds, but Mario managed to burn the crows with his red-colored fireballs, giving Peach another reason not to help with her bad gas.

Eight minutes later, Peach noticed several people on a line for a port-a-potty. Noticing the poses they were in dire need to the restroom, Peach gasped and started struggling to poot, but she was dragged away by Luigi, who only muttered angrily to himself.

Eleven minutes and counting, Mario and Luigi were watching a Mr. Mime juggling several balls on a cardboard box nearby. Peach didn't care, however - she was trying to keep a young Goomba baby entertained by doing weird poses. She then placed her butt in front of the baby Goomba and tried to fart, but Mario knocked her out with his hammer, picking up Peach and slapping her several times across the face. peach fumed, and she moaned as she followed Mario and Luigi out of the small playground, the baby Goomba crying.

Finally, after fifteen entire, tiresome minutes of walking throughout the District of Nintendo City without farting, Princess Peach smiled as she, Mario, and Luigi approached the eastern entrance to the oval-shaped Oval Park.

"Well, Peach, you managed to go on fifteen minutes throughout our walk without farting!" Mario said in amazement, smiling as he nudged Peach by the shoulder, "I guess I shall bake that cake I promised."

Peach gasped. "You will! Great!" She exclaimed in joy, shortly smirking nefariously afterwards, "But first... hehehehehe..."

Mario and Luigi's eyes both grew in horror as Peach screamed loudly, and then let loose a big one...

**FART!**

However, it wasn't the standard loud and deadly-smelling fart that usually came from Peach's explosive butt - this fart was so powerful, the _ENTIRE_ metropolis of Nintendo City was destroyed in one big blow of smelly gust. Mario and Luigi were both burned, and they moaned in pain as they fell backwards.

Peach looked all around her after releasing her deadliest fart yet. She blushed a bit, and she then giggled uncontrollably, stating with glee, "Excuse me. Teehee!"

Mario and Luigi both moaned in pain as they didn't bother getting up. Peach bent down, but only prompted her to fart loudly again, causing the entire area to shake.

"Wow, I guess those beans, burritos, and bean burritos I ate earlier really paid off!" Peach gasped with glee as she grinned, tapping her fingertips together as she began plotting, letting out another ranchy fart. "Wait until Daisy hears this... tee hee hee!"

* * *

Waluigi, Lucario, and Popo were all somewhere in the white puffy clouds, having been blasted sky high after Princess Peach's explosive fart. The three looked at each other, and sighed.

"Well, this unexpectedly sucked," Waluigi moaned as he folded his arms, continuing on, "All those pretzels... gone..."

Lucario rubbed the right side of his head, mumbling with confusion, "I don't know if we're dead, or if we somehow managed to break the fourth wall... but..." He looked around, seeing the beauty of the clear blue sky surrounding them, "It sure is a nice view up here... and at least we're safe from anything now."

"Yeah, as long as it doesn't rain." Popo piped as he giggled, laying back on the soft puffy cloud as he sighed of relief, "I could get used to this place... heh heh!"

* * *

Meta Knight was floating somewhere in the deep abyss of space, not knowing what to do as he simply allowed time and space to drift around him. He sighed as he dimmed his typical yellow eyes, essentially going to sleep as he let go of all feeling.

* * *

Princess Peach groaned as she cleaned the floors of the last bathroom in the mansion, having to clean every bathroom as punishment for breaking her promise with Mario earlier. She sighed as she tore off her pink apron, flushing it in one of the toilets as she cleaned off her pink tight jeans, her white-and-pink tank top being rather revealing as Mario and Luigi came in, chuckling as they watched the princess pout, the two Mario Brothers being covered completely in bandages.

"Well, princess, you were close, but it seems like no dice," Luigi stated as he could barely move.

"At least you managed to clean the bathrooms as a repayment for the mansion," Mario added, coughing as he added, "It's a shame that it can't be said for the city as well…"

Peach smirked as she folded her arms. "Heh heh. It's not my fault that my butt completely destroyed Nintendo City. Besides, farting's a girl's thing. It's our right in nature!"

Mario and Luigi rolled their eyes as Bowser passed by with a newspaper in his arms, laughing as he continued walking by. Mario and Luigi shook their heads as they turned back to Peach.

"Listen, princess, you can pout all you want. But it'll be all for naught," Mario stated as he slowly moved forward. "Haven't you learned a lesson in any of this chaotic nightmare?"

Peach thought as she placed her finger on her chin, thinking deeply. "Well… there is one thing I've learned…"

Luigi sighed out of relief as he took a deep breath of air. "Oh, thank goodness. And that lesson is…?"

Silence.

"…Princess?" Mario and Luigi both asked, becoming somewhat worried.

More silence.

Princess Peach Toadstool stopped thinking as she looked at both Mario and Luigi, a dark, sinister smirk coming across her face as she began chuckling evilly. Mario and Luigi gasped as they tried to waddle away, but Peach swiftly locked the door, swallowing the key as she knocked Mario and Luigi down with her big butt. Mario and Luigi both flopped on the ground, screaming in horror as Peach towered over them.

"Don't worry about it too much," Peach said with a wink and a giggle, as she approached the plumbers, "I'll make this slow and painful." She took in a deep breath as she placed Mario and Luigi directly together, taking a slow dive as she pleasantly sat her big, perfectly shaped butt on both of the Mario Brother's faces, ripping the loudest, deadliest, and most disgusting fart she could muster as she giggled with all her might, feeling her butt produce an orchestra as her completely pink-colored tight jeans transformed to mushy brown as her butt got bigger and smellier, with Mario and Luigi experiencing the worst thank you they, or anyone, could ever receive.

**THE END**

"And that's how I got an erection," Patrick Star finished as he smiled widely. "The End."

Spongebob Squarepants' eyes were more widened than the Grand Canyon, causing him to breakdown. "That didn't help at all!" He whined as he bursted into crying, covering his face with his hands as Patrick continued smiling.

* * *

Yoshizilla: Now, after all this chaos ensuing around the pink-clad princess and the Mario Brothers, I ask you, the wonderful viewers: Do you really know if Princess Peach is farting in _Super Smash Brothers Melee_ and _Super Smash Brothers Brawl_ by using her butt moves?

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I sure do. I mean, I am the guy who pretty much popularized it. ...And now I'm talking too much for good will. Aaaaaand I finally added an interesting subplot that overall makes this initial one-shot fanfic even deeper. Can you guys believed that this was only one thousand words when it first appeared? Neither can I.

Some Random Dude: Too much speak, mister author dude. More ending monologue.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Okay, okay, you random dude. Anyway, that being said, that's my cue to leave and go back to Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games. And I leave with the exact number of words. Eleven Thousand, Eleven Hundred and One! Good night, everybody!


End file.
